1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved contact arrangement to provide balanced signal transmission and low cross talk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices that operate, in part, to send electronic signals and to receive electronic signals communicate with one another. New electronic devices continue to be developed, which transmit the signals at ever increasing speed, and which devices simultaneously process increased numbers of simultaneously occurring signals. Accordingly, a trend that electrical connectors mounted in such devices need improved contact arrangement for transmitting high-frequency signals comes into being. U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,681 B2, discloses a conventional electrical connector which includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The contacts include an upper contact row and a lower contact row wherein the signal contacts of the upper row are of different length of the signal contacts of the lower contact row. In this condition, there is a signal transmission delay between such signal contacts. Therefore, the high-frequency characteristic of the connector is considerably degraded and the cross talk increases.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector solving the problem above.